The Living Automaton
by Mac171100
Summary: The Mechanist once tried to make a robot, an automaton to spy on the Fire Nation. But, she malfunctions and instead sings. A lot. So, the Mechanist trashed her. Until Sokka came and found her, started her up, and welcomed her into the GAang. Turns out, she tricked herself out to become a war machine. Did I mention she likes chainsaws? (You'll get why it's Sokka/OC eventually.)
1. Chapter 1

The GAang had arrived at the Northern Air Temple. Teo was showing Katara and Aang around while Sokka went with the Mechanist.

"These lanterns are terrible. I can't see!" Sokka complained. He opened the top of his lantern only to find them filled with fireflies. "Why would you want to use fireflies for light?"

"Hey! Close that up! They'll get loose!" Sokka closed it, only one firefly able to escape. "Fireflies are a non-flammable light source."

"Cover your nose and hold your breath." The Mechanist said. Both plugged their noses. The mechanist opened an eye slot in the door, both looking inside a pitch-black room.

"Okay... So you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room."

"Wrong. It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew my self and the whole place even more sky high! Thought my eyebrows would never grow back. Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks. And they're nearly impossible to find." he said.

"So, this place is an explosion waiting to happen."

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch."

* * *

The mechanist was drawing on a large piece of paper and Sokka was looking through shelves. Sokka dropped various things, including seven scrolls, four pieces of paper, a hard-boiled egg and a model of a hot air balloon.

"I said don't touch anything!" He walked over to help Sokka pick things up.

"Oh, don't worry. That experiment's old, and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

"Ugh! Week old egg smell!" Sokka said, cringing.

"Quick, find that egg!"

* * *

"How can something so small that you can't even see it make such a big stink!?" Sokka wondered aloud. The Mechanist looked up.

"That's the solution to our problem!"

"Yeah..." Sokka said. Both turned toward each other. "If we put a whole of mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up..."

"...The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!"

"Then, if there's a leak..."

"...You'll smell rotten eggs! Then, you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from..."

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!" Both threw up their hands.

"You're a genius!" They exclaimed to each other. A glint in the corner made Sokka look to the corner of the room. A shiny piece of metal shone out from under a tarp.

"Hey, what's that?" Sokka asked, crawling for the tarp.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not su-" Sokka ripped off the tarp and the Mechanist nodded. "Ah, now I know."

"What _is_ it?" Sokka asked, touching the metal. It looked like a mess of metal bits out of a potato sack. Sokka shifted the metal, and gasped. Shifting the metal heap revealed that the potato sack was a dress, and the metal was a girl. A metal girl. She was a silvery shade and had an odd design on her left cheek.

"_That_ is an automaton." The mechanist said. He propped the metal girl against the wall and tapped her forehead. "Hey, wake up."

"Yes, sir." The girl said, eyes fluttering open. Her eyes were golden.

"I want you to perform." The Mechanist said. The automaton nodded.

"What shall I do?"

"Automatonic Electronic Harmonics." The Mechanist said. He looked to Sokka as they shifted to sit properly. "Watch this."

"Ever since the first time I opened my eyes, I've awakened to the same thing: Other automaton friends roughly built like me." She touched the broken automaton's next to her.

"The first time I opened my mouth to speak steam escaped to the air and black oil dripped from my lips and onto the ground." She placed a hand to her moving mouth before touching the ground where she sat.

"Well daylight struck a chord with my photo-receptors. Night greeted me with a sea of stars. Our eyes all flashed blues and greens through the night." She touched her eyes as one flashed blue, the other flashing green.

"It's just our Aaaaaaaaaah Automatonic Electronic Harmonics.

"People are soaring, always exploring, higher than they've ever been before. But we are still down here, feet on the ground near what will rise us up with the rest. Our thoughts are quixotic, stark and robotic, mechanical in nature all the time. And pulses are firing in our head wiring, guiding all our actions and beings.

"It's just our Aaaaaaaaaah Automatonic Electronic Harmonics.

"I am not an unimaginable thing. My thoughts are tangible, though they're full of springs." She placed a hand on her head, then on her metal chest. "I don't have the heart to send you untruthful words. My skin is cold to the touch and made from the earth.

"They say: Oh, oh it's so down, but baby it's sound makes your worries cease to pound And oh, maybe it's alright, 'cause baby it fights for some time just to be held tightAnd oh, maybe it's not wrong, 'cause it sings a lovely song one that drifts on for so long And oh, baby let's not lie, it's eyes are alive and pointed up shining light to the sky.

"It's just our Aaaaaaaaaah Automatonic Electronic Harmonics.

"Epic and so cool. Epic and so cool. Epic and so cool. Epic and so cool. Aaaaaaaaaah Automatonic Electronic Harmonics. Aaaaaaaaaah Automatonic Electronic Harmonics." And with that, the metal girl clicked a few times and powered down.

"Oh my spirits." Sokka said.

"Yes, well, her brothers aren't working as I hoped, but I haven't told her that ye-"

"You built a singing robot." Sokka said in awe.

"Well, yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Well, it was supposed to work as a spy to get background information about the Fire Nation. But it's not working! All it does is, well, sing all day!" The Mechanist huffed, obviously frustrated.

"She, it's a she. What's her name?" Sokka asked.

"A name? She doesn't have a name."

"I'll give her one then." Sokka decided. He looked over the metal girl and nodded. "Her name is Kin."

"'Kin'? Why Kin?"

"Because it means gold, and her eyes are gold."

"We'll just have to see if she likes it then." The Mechanist said. Sokka touched the metal girls face, intrigued by the network of scrap metal molded into her skin.

"Hey, Kin? Can you wake up please?" Sokka said, like he were talking to a frightened animal. He patted her cheek. "Kin?"

"Sir?" She said. "What are you saying, sir?"

"Kin. It's your name." Sokka said. Her metal eyes clicked wider.

"I have a name, sir?"

"Yes. I do too, and it isn't 'sir'. I'm Sokka."

"Sokka." She said, trying the word on her tongue. She then smiled. "Hello, Sokka."

"Do you like your name?" Sokka asked. Her face fell.

"I am not programmed to feel, Sokka." Kin said. "But if I could, I would love my name. It's very pretty."

"Why do you sing?" Sokka asked. Her face lit up.

"It makes me feel human! I like singing! My metal heart beats for music, Sokka!" She chirped. Sokka nodded.

"Right, okay, wel-" He was cut off as a bell rang. The Mechanist stood.

"Something's wrong. I've got to go!" He ran out the door and Sokka looked to Kin.

"Do you feel up to being human?"

* * *

"This is a nightmare..."

"You don't understand!" The Mechanist called. Sokka and Kin ran in and looked around. It was filled with Fire Nation weapons, tools and a red hot air balloon with the Fire Nation insignia on it.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang exclaimed.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation?!" Sokka yelped.

"Sir? What is going on?" Kin said, holding her hand together tightly.

"Explain all this! Now!"

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us! They asked what I had to offer. I offered... my services. You must understand. I did this for you!" The Mechanist pleaded. Teo looked away in shame, and his own automaton clickingly shook her head in disappointment. The mechanist left.

* * *

Kin leaned against the wall in the workshop. The Mechanist placed two eggs with smiley faces in his hot air balloon model, along with a candle to make it float. He looked rather depressed. He let go of the bottom and it started to float. Just then, the door opened and Aang and Teo were at the door.

"Young sirs?" Kin said.

"Soon." A candle popped once. "Very soon."

"You can't give them more weapons." Aang said.

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place!" The model of the hot air balloon caught fire and crashed. The Mechanist put the fire out with a cloth.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo asked. "Speaking of which, who and what are you?"

"I am Kin. I am an automaton, designed by your father." Kin said, bowing politely while clicking and whirring.

"Why would he build you?"

"I need some time to think." The bell rung on his desk. "You need to leave! Go!"

"Then hide! Quickly!" The young boys hid behind some of his inventions. The Mechanist pulled a rope that opened a trapdoor, and a war minister from the Fire Nation was lifted into the room.

"You know better than to keep me waiting. Give me what you owe us so we can be on our way." The Mechanist looked down. "Well? Is there a problem?"

"No, right this way." He gestured toward the door.

"Wait." He said. He pointed at the metal girl, standing statue still near the Mechanist's desk. "What is that?"

"A present for my son." The Mechanist said. The minister nodded and was about to go out the door, but Aang airbent it shut. He jumped in front of the door.

"The deal's off."

"The avatar..."

"Aang, don't get involved!"

"If I don't get what I came here for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!" The war minister threatened.

"Get out of here!" He slapped him in the face with an air swipe. "You're leaving empty-handed!"

"Then the destruction of this temple [Pointing at Aang.] will be on your head!" He left through the trap door and Aang airbent it shut.

* * *

They stood at the bridge, talking.

"This is bad." Teo said.

"Very bad!" Sokka agreed.

"Aang, what are we going to do? How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how. We have something they don't. Air power. We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!"

"I want to help." The Mechanist said, appearing by the door.

"Good. We'll need it."

"I want to help too." Kin spoke up.

"Kin, you aren't built fo-" He trailed off as Kin held up her arm and it shifted into a chainsaw. "Did _you_ do that?"

"I may not have a brain, sir, but I'm not stupid." Kin smirked. "Not even close."

* * *

Everyone was outside, waiting for the Fire Nation to show up.

"They're coming!" A young girl called.

"Are we ready?" Teo said.

"Yes. But where's Sokka with the war balloon?"

"We'll have to start without it." people readied their flying machines for take off.

"Wait!" Kin said. They looked to her. "Let me go first. They cannot hurt me."

"But, you could short out."

"That's the thing, Avatar Aang." Kin grinned. "I am close to human. And with the environment, I look like one too."

"Kin!" Katara said as she began down the cliff. Kin ran down and at the Fire Nation troops climbing the cliff path.

"Little girl, get out of the way!" One yelled. She stepped forward. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sir, you've got to help me." Kin pleaded, grabbing a Fire Nation soldier uniform.

"Uh, what's wrong?" He asked. Kin changed her arm to a sword and plunged it into his chest.

"You are." She snarled.

"That thing isn't human!"

"Take it down!"

"Teo, now!" Kin yelled to the cliff. Kin ran through the ranks, killing as she went. The people began the assault as their gliders flew off into the air. They were attacked by the various bombs thrown at them. The gliders flew over the Fire Nation troops dropping bombs below.

"Take them out of the sky. Now!" A soldier yelled. Kin stabbed and tsked as he fell over.

"Bad bad man." She said. She looked over her shoulder as a man tried attacking her. The sword bounced harmlessly off her skin. She raised her metallic eyebrow.

"Um. Ow?" She said. She then rolled her eyes and swung her sword, sending his head rolling. The soldiers nearby screamed and ran.

"We've got them on the run! We need more slime!" Aang yelled. Kin waved as he passed over, stabbing a man with her free arm.

Hooks flew through the clouds nearly hitting Appa and latching onto the cliff. Tanks scaled the cliffs via the chains. Aang saw this and managed to remove one hook. The tank fell before sending out another hook. Gliders continued to fly dropping bombs in an attempt to slow the tanks down. Aang landed and airbent the tanks away. The tanks flipped over and readjusted themselves before continuing on.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara said to Teo.

"I think I know how they work. I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?" Teo said.

"Water? Can you get me close to one?"

"No problem!"

Aang fended off firebending blasts. Katara landed next to him. Katara froze multiple tanks with waterbending. Aang defended Katara from fire blasts before Appa dropped in front and knocked the tanks away. Katara and Aang climbed up his tail. Aang and Katara looked down at the oncoming force.

* * *

Kin stood on the temple balcony with Katara, Aang and Teo.

"We're out of bombs!"

"Come on Sokka. Where's that war balloon?" Katara said.

"There." Kin said. She launched a hook at the war balloon as it appeared behind Katara. She shot up and climbed into the basket. The soldiers and tanks advanced forward with war balloon above.

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?"

"The insignia! They think we're on their side." The Mechanist said.

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." Sokka sliced the rope attached to a large bomb.

"Bombs away!" Kin shifted her arm into a sword and helped Sokka free the bombs. Soldiers were washed away by slime. The bombs stopped some of soldiers and tanks. Sokka and mechanist looked down.

"Oh no, that was the last one." Sokka said. The tanks began to scale the cliffs.

"Wait a second. You smell that?"

"Rotten eggs!" The was a large crevice in the ground below. "There! That's where the gas is escaping."

Sokka began levering the engine away from the bottom of the balloon in an attempt to get it free.

"What are you doing? That's our fuel source." The Mechanist said.

"It's the only bomb we've got." Sokka said.

"Move." Kin said. She gripped the loose engine and hefted it up, throwing it over the side with ease. The engine dropped to the crevice below. They waited... and waited... and waited... An explosion went off and the temple was blocked from view as smoke went everywhere. The smoke dissipated. Empty chains hung off the cliffs, no tanks in sight.

"We're going down!" Sokka yelled. Kin shot her hook at the balcony and looked to the men.

"Hold on." She said. They grabbed her and she jumped out of the basket. They zipped at the balcony and they landed safely on the balcony wit grunts.

* * *

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now." Aang picked up a hermit crab. "I realized, it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other."

"That means a lot, coming from you."

"Aang you were right about air power. As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run." Sokka said.

"Are you guys leaving?" Teo asked. They nodded and went to mount Appa.

"Wait!" The Mechanist said. The GAang looked back to the man. "Take Kin with you."

"What?"

"But sir, you made me to-"

"Well it obviously didn't work." The Mechanist snapped.

"Really, you don't need to." Katara insisted.

"I want you to take her." The Mechanist said. "Please, as a token of our gratitude."

"Well, that depends if she wants to come." Sokka said. They turned to the silver skinned automaton, who stared between the Mechanist and he GAang, specifically Sokka, in shock.

"I... can go?" She asked. "It's my choice?"

"It's your decision." Sokka said. Kin hesitated, looking between Sokka and the Mechanist.

"I... I want to see the world... I want to go with you." She said, looking to the GAang. Sokka, Aang, and Katara smiled, as did Teo and the Mechanist.

"Welcomed to the group."

* * *

_**Okay, so I have been listening to a LOT of Steam Powered Giraffe. Said band is a trio of robots who sing songs after fighting in a war. Interestingly odd, I know. But they're awesome. Anyways, they're the one's who wrote that song I put in here. The song's called Automatonic Electronic Harmonics. It's awesome, you have to look it up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, just Kin.**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka said. Sokka's words had barely left his lips when Appa lost more altitude and his paws dragged through the water momentarily, before rising slightly again. A bored Katara popped herself up on her elbows, staring into nothingness in front of her, and a peeved Aang looked back from atop Appa's head.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all get on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole?!" Aang said, pointing angrily at Sokka.

"I'd love to. Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for take off." Sokka remarked. I looked at him and quirked my eyebrow. A chirping Momo hopped on his back, making Sokka shoot an angry glare at the animal. Aang still stared angrily at Sokka.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here!" Sokka said. I frowned, drumming my fingers on my knee.

"I don't think so, Sokka." I said, squinting at the water. The water in front of Appa suddenly rose and solidified to ice spikes. Aang screamed in fright, his eyes wide in horror, as he violently yanked the reins to this right in an attempt to avoid the sudden obstacle. The siblings yelled in fright as they held on for dear life to the sides of the saddle. The swerving Appa suddenly shot up as another ice spike manifested right in front of him. He wasn't quick enough, and part of the ice attached itself to his leg, freezing instantly. His momentum caused the ice to break, but he was thrown off balance and catapulted away. Katara and Sokka loudly screamed in fright. Appa spiraled before landing in the water, throwing it up high. As he turned upright again, the water around him instantly freezing, and he was locked in place. Water Tribe boats appeared, each carrying several waterbenders, surrounding the team. Katara looked surprised while her frantic brother looked for his boomerang.

"They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara said.

* * *

Our group was escorted to the Northern Water Tribe. The magnificent wall of the city came into view, much to the groups amazement.

"There it is!" Aang exclaimed.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara breathed in awe.

"We're finally here." Sokka said. A portion of the icy wall was lowered, allowing us to enter into the city. Canal workers used waterbending to transport our group into the city.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara said.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." Aang said. Our team passed through the channels of the city, catching the attention of several civilians who ran over to spectate us. Aang waved happily at the people. As we continued our trek inward, Sokka noticed a young lady with white hair going by on a boat, capturing his attention. He blushed at the sight of her and leapt onto Appa's tail as she pulled away from view.

"This place is beautiful."

"Yeah... she is..." Sokka said.

* * *

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now... the Avatar!" The crowd applauded and cheered. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

"Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" Yue said. I recognized her as the girl from earlier.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Arnook announced. Pakku and two students bent significant blobs of water, captivating Aang and Katara. They merged the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other. Yue then approached, sitting next to Sokka.

"Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said.

"Very nice to meet you." Yue said.

"I'm Kin." I said, looking to the princess next to me. I nodded, ticking. "Pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Please, just Yue." She said, smiling brightly.

"Yue. Very pretty." I said.

"You aren't eating?"

"I don't eat." I said.

"Kin is an automaton." Sokka said. I nodded. Yue smiled.

"I've never met an automaton." She said.

"I've never met a princess." I replied, lips quirked.

"So... uhhh... you're a princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself." Sokka said.

"Ha, prince of what?" Katara said, hopping into the conversation from Sokka's other side.

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara said sarcastically.

"So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking... maybe we could... do an activity, together?"

"Do an activity?" Yue giggled. Embarrassed, Sokka stuffed food in his mouth.

"Very smooth." Katara said.

* * *

I walked with Sokka down the street. I _was_ technically sent to protect Sokka, his sister, and the Avatar, and the latter two were with Master Pakku. Sokka began jogging after Yue's boat.

"Princess Yue, good morning! How about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure does know how to throw a party." Sokka said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." They both blushed. "So, I'm still hoping we could see more of each other."

"Do an activity, you mean?" Yue said, smiling.

"Yes... at a place... for some time."

"I'd love to. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." She pointed at a bridge.

"Great! I'll see you– Ah!" Sokka yelled as he fell into the water. Yue laughed.

"Sorry." She said. I grabbed Sokka and pulled him out of the water.

"That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight." Sokka called.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

* * *

"You're back early." I said. Sokka grunted.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara kicked his bag.

"That bad?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost. So, how's waterbending training?"

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang said.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Why didn't I think of that? Every night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku! That way, you have someone to practice with, and I get to learn waterbending! Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka said. Katara got to her feet.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang." Katara said. I watched them leave, then looked to Sokka.

"What happened?" I asked. Sokka sighed.

"I don wanna talk about it." Sokka muttered, rolling over on the floor. I perked up.

"How about a song?"

"Anything that I haven't heard before." He said, waving a hand at me. I nodded and thought of a song to sing.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like to find the one in this life, the one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough. So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling. The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen. So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end. Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to do it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

"Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight. And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu. Me standing here with you. So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end? Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with.

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. Cause nobody wants to do it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

"You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know). When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on). Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on. Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me, oh.

"Nobody wants to go it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. Nobody wants to be the last one there. Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there."

"What's that one called?" Sokka asked.

"Gotta be somebody." I said. Sokka smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Kin."

"Of course, sir."

"Ugh!" Katara yelled, busting in.

"What is it, Miss?"

"Pakku is such a-... UGH!" She yelled, storming through the house. Aang closed the door, looking ashamed and defeated.

"Sir?"

"Pakku caught us bending."

* * *

The next morning, the four of us met with Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and Arnook's family members.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Arnook said.

"Yes... please!"

"I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Arnook said.

"Fine." Katara agreed.

"I'm waiting, little girl." Pakku sneered.

"No." Katara said. She began cracking the ice inadvertently. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"

"Uhhh... Katara?" Two pots shattered.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." Katara said, storming out angrily. Yue gasped.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said.

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said.

* * *

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win this fight!" Sokka said. Katara took off her coat and tossed it to her brother.

"I know! I don't care!" She said.

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" I looked up to see Pakku coming down the steps. "So, you decided to show up?" Pakku walked away. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Katara tightened her fist and sent water whips at him. Pakku halted. "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!"

"Sokka, back up." I warned, stepping away from the furious benders. Pakku bent two streams of water from nearby pools and sent them both at a charging Katara, who fell back. He joined the two streams together, encircling both Katara and himself in a forceful ring of water.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" Katara edged away from the ring and redirected the water away. The resulting blast hit Sokka. I grabbed his coat and pulled him up. Pakku built an ice wall in defense, which Katara slid up. She landed onto a nearby post. He then melted the ice and directed the full blast at her. However, Katara froze her feet down and was able to direct the blast away.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara yelled. I smiled at that. Some of the crowd cheered for Katara.

"Go Katara!" Aang yelled.

Katara charged at him; Pakku drew up a wall of ice, which she quickly liquefied. She attempted to land blows, but Pakku ducked them all. He then whipped water and threw her into a pool, earning the approval of other members of the crowd. Katara emerged from pool, shook out her hair, and summoned a small pillar of ice, where she proceeded to send a series of ice discs at her opponent. Pakku broke up most of them using his wrists. One came very close to hitting him. He looked at her in irritation. Katara, now back on the ground, attacked by sending a stream of water at him. However, Pakku generated it into a larger stream of water and sent it full force at her. Katara was sent back several feet. She bent over, breathing hard. She rose suddenly and sent two snow pillars down at him which Pakku turned to a dusty mist of snow. The mist cleared.

"Well, I'm impressed. You _are_ an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No." Pakku said sharply. Katara bent over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Pakku, who merely raised himself onto an ice pillar. He proceeded to liquefy the pillar, charging straight at Katara, who sent a powerful stream of water his way. Pakku avoided the attack, instead managing to freeze Katara's stream of water which he slid across. He surged past her and struck her down, knocking her necklace off in the process. Katara fell roughly to the ground as Pakku landed on the rim of a pool, bent a tower of water and manipulated the stream overhead his opponent. He deftly froze the water into several ice shards, which he sent down at Katara. She became trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appeared still for a moment. The crowd gasped in horror; one child looked away in fear. My eyes went wide, before I snarled and stepped forward, but Sokka grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." He said. I stepped back as Katara lifted her head and began to struggle, attempting to break free as Pakku casually strolled away.

"This fight is over."

"Come back here. I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." Pakku noticed the necklace. "This is my necklace..."

"No, it's not. It's mine! Give it back!" Katara yelled.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life...for Kanna." Pakku said. She unfroze the ice

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" She asked in surprise.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." He said.

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Katara said. Yue cried and ran away.

"Go get her." Aang told Sokka. Sokka ran off after her.

* * *

"Sokka?" I said, looking up from tinkering.

"Uh, hi, Kin." He said. "Whatcha making?"

"A guitar." I said. "Where've you been?"

"Out?" Sokka said. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you went out. With Yue." I said. I set down my guitar-ish mess and shifted my fingers back to fingers. I turned and rested my elbows on my knees. "What happened?"

"Well..." He sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I said. "I swear on my gears."

"Right, okay." Sokka settled on the ground and I shifted off the chair to sit across from him. "Well, I went after her. And I told her how I felt, and that I understood why she didn't like me back. Then she kissed me, which got me really confused. And then she told me she was engaged and ran away."

"Well..." I said. "That's very... conflicting."

"What do I do?!" He groaned, falling backwards. I shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm an automaton, and I _just_learned how to function and speak like a normal person, so..."

"Could you sing again?" He asked. I laughed.

"Sure, Sokka."

* * *

_**Alright, the song from this chapter is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. I figured it fit the moment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or the song.**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sokka and Yue were taking a walk along a bridge. Sokka was walking along the top of bridge's wall while balancing. I had come along as a guard, which neither seemed to care as they were too caught up in talking to each other.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?" Yue asked. Sokka sat down on the ledge.

"Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub." Sokka said. Yue laughed and placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder; when Sokka smiled at her, she got a little upset.

"Sokka, this is wrong." She said, dropping her hand and gaze.

"What's wrong? We're taking a walk!" Sokka protested.

"I'm engaged. It just feels..." Yue said unsurely. Sokka brightened as he was struck with an idea.

"I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend, Appa."

"Who?"

* * *

"Appa and I go way back, don't we, boy?" Appa landed on top of him and licked him, much to Sokka's dismay. "Ah, ah, easy! Down boy! Agh! No, up!"

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention!" Yue laughed. Sokka attempted to pull himself free of Appa, who continued to lick his face. I sighed and walked forward, grabbing Appa and lifting him off Sokka. Sokka scrambled out from under Appa and I set him down. Yue and Sokka looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Appa weights ten tons, and you lifted him as if he were a feather." Sokka said. I shrugged.

"Just get on the bison." I said. They climbed on and I walked up Appa's tail, sitting in the saddle.

"So, how does this work?" Yue asked.

"You holding on tight?" Yue nodded. "Yip... yip."

Appa took off. We soared over the city and out, over the ocean.

"Oh... my... goodness!" Yue was looking over the saddle. "Wow, I can't believe you do this every day."

"Yeah, we pretty much live up here."

"Is it always this cold in the sky?" She moved closer to Sokka.

"Not when you're with someone."Yue turned to face Sokka, blushing.

"It's beautiful up here." She said.

"Yeah..." The two turned to each other and slowly began to lean in, but at the very last moment, I cleared my throat. Sokka widened his eyes, turned away and pretended to act cool again. "Woo, yeah! Ahhh, good times, good times."

"Wait, look." I said, pointing to the sky. Snow and black soot started to fall from the sky.

"What's happening?" Yue asked in worry, concerned about the grey snowfall.

"Oh no..." Sokka said nervously. He picked up a handful of black snow. "Soot."

"What?" Yue gasped.

* * *

Sokka, Yue, Appa, and I landed right outside the outskirts of the city, near the shores of the North Pole seas. Sokka was kneeling down, observing the snow.

"I've seen this before, right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow." He said. He rose off the ground.

"But, why?" Yue asked.

"It's the Fire Nation." He looked at us in concern. "They've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them."

* * *

Back at the Northern Water Tribe, citizens fled to the town hall, as two watchmen hit a drum to signal the Fire Nation's approach. Sokka, Yue, and I made our way up the steps, but Yue stopped the approach.

"What's wrong? We have to go!" Yue sadly let go of his hand.

"No, Sokka, wait, I can't see you anymore. Not at all." She said.

"What? We're just friends." Sokka protested.

"I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else!" Yue said, turning sorrowfully.

"You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him." Sokka said.

"But I do love my people." Yue said.

"You're not marrying _them_." Sokka objected.

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe. I have to do this. Goodbye." Sokka said. She ran past Sokka up the stairs quickly. Sokka looked on with dismay. I placed my cold hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

* * *

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." Arnook said. Sokka stood.

"Count me in!" He said.

"Sokka..." Katara said.

"Me too." I said, standing. Arnook frowned.

"Young girl, I don't think that is a wise choice." He said. I quirked a metallic eyebrow.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I'm an automaton, and I was _built_ to fight." I said, holding out my arm, which shifted into a chainsaw. It shifted back and I crossed my arms. "And I was programmed to protect Sokka."

"Very well. Be warned, many of you will not return." Several Water Tribe men rose and walked forward. "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task."

Arnook painted three red line marks with his fingers on one man's forehead. The man walked away, slightly sorrowful. Sokka stepped forward and Arnook painted the same three marks. He began walking away sadly and turned to look at Yue. After staring at each other for a few moments, Sokka continued walking. Yue averted her gaze, closed her eyes and began crying. I received the marks and bowed to Arnook before heading after Sokka.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, all the warriors, and I were gathered at the wall. Something distant could be seen soaring toward the city from the horizon. Aang squinted his eyes before realizing the object was a fireball. Sokka and Katara looked on in terror. The fireball collided into the wall of the city, sending Team Avatar and several warriors flying back. The city wall was damaged and began to fall apart. Another fireball was launched into the air. The fireball disintegrated a bridge within the city. Another fireball hit the wall.

"Yip-Yip!" Aang exclaimed. He and Appa took flight, heading toward the fleet. The warriors regathered themselves, helping each other up. I helped Sokka pull free of the snow.

"Katara!" Sokka called. Katara used waterbending to free herself from a snow mound she became buried underneath. Sokka smiled and hoisted his sister onto her feet. The two casted their eyes upward, catching sight of two fireballs that soar overhead.

* * *

"Men..." Arnook looked to me. "And Kin. You'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms."

Hahn appeared in the uniform that would be used. Sokka laughed and I snicked. The rest of the warriors turned to stare at us.

"What's your problem?" Hahn snapped.

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka said._  
_

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers." Hahn said.

"When, like, a hundred years ago?" Sokka said.

"Eighty-five." Arnook said. Sokka walked forward and flinged one of the shoulder spikes with a flick.

"The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined." Sokka explained. "Kin, if you would."

"Of course." I said. I walked forward and focused. My skin shifted and formed the silver and maroon armor of the Fire Nation. "_This_ is what the soldiers look like."

"How do we know we can trust these guys?" Hahn turned to growl at Sokka and I, Sokka glaring at him in return. "Such bold talk for new recruits."

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn. He's a capable warrior and I value his input. And if Kin is his automaton, then her input is as valuable as his." Sokka shot Hahn a smug look. I shifted back. Arnook turned to the rest of the regiment. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao." Sokka said.

"Middle-aged," I said.

"big sideburns," Sokka traced imaginary sideburns with his fingers.

"bigger temper..." I added.

"Sokka, Kin, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn. He's leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka your respect." Arnook began to walk away. "I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

"Princess Yue's marrying _you_?" Sokka said, mouth agape, pointing at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahn asked irritably. Sokka turned away, upset.

"Nothing. Congratulations."

* * *

"Let me tell you Sokka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks." Hahn said smugly.

"Perks? What does _that_ mean?" Sokka asked, obviously annoyed.

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll gain with the chief aren't bad either."

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka snapped angrily. I looked to the teens and frowned.

"Whoa, hang on. What do you care?" Sokka closed his eyes sorrowfully. "You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life?" Hahn smirked. "No offense."

"Sokka!" I yelped as said man shouted and tackled Hahn; the two began rolling around on the floor in a struggle.

"You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!" Sokka yelled. The two continued to roll about on the floor. Sokka and Hahn each pulled the other's ponytail in fury. They were suddenly separated by Arnook and I.

"That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission!" Arnook ordered. Sokka, his hair loose and hanging in locks, appeared stunned before crossing his arms in anger.

"All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Chō in no time!" Hahn said.

"It's Admiral _Zhao,_" I corrected. "I'm not a man, and I'm taking myself off the mission."

"What?" Hahn said. "You can't do that."

"Tell it to my silver butt, Hahn. Let's roll, Sokka!" I said, resting an arm on Sokka's shoulders and strutting out.

* * *

Sokka and I were in the warriors' base. Sokka was crouched on the floor, sharpening his boomerang and I was laying on my stomach. Suddenly, Arnook approached.

"Is something wrong, Sokka?" Arnook asked.

"Oh, no. Hahn's out there on the top-secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine." Sokka snarked.

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you." Arnook admitted.

"What, you want me to scrub the barracks?" Sokka asked.

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue." Arnook said. "And Kin can certainly help with the task."

"Oh... sure. That... shouldn't be too hard." Sokka said, standing. Arnook exited and Sokka's face fell. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

* * *

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked as him, Yue, and I rushed in.

"He took Aang. He took him right out from under me." Katara said in dismay.

"Where did they go..."

* * *

_**Siege of the North, Part One is now done! Yay! Kin is SASSY.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jakefan : Thank you._**

**_Insert Unorginal Title Here : Hm, if that's what you believe. She does have her limits. Like sinking in water..._**

**_bhark3 : Oh no! Haha, whoops._**

* * *

"I can't believe I lost him." Katara was kneeling on the ground, head bowed in defeat. Yue, Sokka and I stood at her shoulder.

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back." Katara looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

"Okay." Katara agreed. She closed her eyes and sighed, standing. Momo remained motionless on the ground. "It's alright. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back."

"Kin," Sokka said, walking over to me.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to stay here with Momo." Sokka said.

"What? But, I-"

"Need to protect me? I'll be fine! I've got Katara and Appa with me. Plus my trusty boomerang." He grinned. "Trust me."

"Why do I need to stay?"

"In case Zhao comes with his Fire Nation soldiers." Sokka said. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Fine. But be careful." I said. He smiled, clapped my shoulder, and walked to Appa, climbing up.

"Yip yip." He said. They took off and I sighed. I sat and picked Momo up, placing him in my lap.

"It's just you and me, Momo." I said.

* * *

My head shot up as I heard the door to the oasis open.

"I am... a legend, now! The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Momo jumped on top of Zhao's head and I leapt at his waist, tackling him. "Ugh... get it off! Get it off!"

"Yes sir." One of them said. They went to grab us but Momo flew away. They gripped my arm and I slugged him in the face.

"Kin, wait!" Sokka suddenly yelled. I looked over, fist gripping the hole I had punched in a soldier's armor.

"Wha-"

"Don't bother, tin can." Zhao sneered, lifting his sack and threatening to kill Tui. I gasped.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang said.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right Zhao." A man said from the bridge.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!" Iroh yelled. Zhao released the koi fish into the oasis. Zhao hesitates before striking the koi fish with a fire slice out of anger.

"No!" I yelled, dropping his soldier and going after him. He turned and grabbed me, tripping me. My weight got the better of me and I tripped, falling. Zhao kicked me and I raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Yes." He said. I got up, halfway standing, when he struck out a kicked my in the stomach. I gasped as I fell over and into the water.

"Kin!"

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed, sitting up in shock. I looked around, seeing nothing but swamp. "Where am I?"

"Child, I need to you to stay put." Someone said. I looked up to see a tall man in a white skirt with pitch black skin, fully white eyes, and a white mark on his forehead.

"Tui?" I gasped. He nodded.

"And that is La." He said, nodding to my left. I looked to see a white woman with a black mark on her forehead wearing black bindings. There was a scorch mark on her side and her breathing was ragged.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You'll see. La said to bring you right before... well... right before Zhao showed up. She's good with that kind of stuff." Tui said, rubbing his head in thought.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You know, for someone without a brain, you sure ask a _lot_ of questions." Tui said. I smirked. "And for someone with no heart, you sure do express yourself."

"Well, people without brains do an awful lot of talking." I replied. "And heartless people do an awful lot of smiling."

"Touche." Tui said. "Now, I need to go. Watch La for me."

"Sir, yes, sir." I said, saluting. I looked to the pale girl as Tui vanished.

* * *

I snapped to attention as La began glowing. I gasped as she began shifting, changing, and then vanished altogether. I was left gaping at where she once laid. Tui was going to make me into a can opener.

"Hey, kid, where'd La go?" Tui asked. I still gaped at where she once was. "Oh, I see."

"Tui, you followed La's instruction's I see." Someone said. I turned and gaped further.

"_Yue_?" I said. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I gave my life to La to restore balance." Yue said.

"Oh no... I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Yue said lightly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't there for you, or So-" I broke off abruptly. "Oh no, Sokka... I wasn't there for him."

"But you can be." Yue said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can be there for him." Yue repeated. "Tui and I can make you human, so you can be there."

"But, I can't protect him as a human."

"You won't be a complete human. You'll be... Tui, what's that word?"

"Cyborg?"

"Ah, yes. A cyborg." Yue said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's a cyborg?"

"A cyborg, short for 'cybernetic organism', is a being with both organic and cybernetic parts." Tui said. Yue nodded. I looked between them.

"Come again?" I said.

"You'll be half human, half robot. But you'll be special." Yue said. "Instead of being half and half, you can choose which you want to be."

"So I can go between human and automaton when I want?" I asked. Yue and Tui nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

"I don't want Sokka to be alone." Yue said.

"And I believe you deserve a chance to be human." Tui said. He smirked. "You're pretty cool, for a human and all."

"Do you accept?" Yue said.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"'catch'?" Yue said. "There is no 'catch'."

"That seems too good to be true." I said.

"Most things in life seem to be." Tui said. I sighed before I smiled a bit.

"Of course I accept." I said.

"Oh, I just remembered, there is a catch." Tui said. "This is going to hurt, _and_ there's a fifty percent chance you'll die. Good luck."

* * *

-Sokka's POV-

I sat in the oasis. Katara and Aang were all ready to go, but I needed to process. So, I sat in the sanctuary and thought. I had lost so much today. I lost Yue. I wish I could've _done_ something. She had given herself for the moon. I looked up to the moon and gritted my teeth, biting back tears. I blamed myself, even though I really shouldn't. It was her decision. I looked down to the water. I lost Kin, too. I didn't know her very long, and even though she was a heartless, brainless, silver machine, she was my friend. Besides, her golden eyes always seemed so... _human_.

Wait... what was that? I peered closer to the water as I saw a familiar figure lit up by the water-refracted light. I gasped. Kin. I reached into the water and grabbed her potato-sack dress, pulling her out of the frigid water.

"Kin, are you okay?" I asked, resting her back against my knee. She remained silent. Crap, did she short out? Her skin _was_ really clammy. Wait... _skin__? _"Oh my spirits."

"Hey Sokka!" Aang called. I looked up with wide eyes.

"Aang! Katara!" I called. "Kin, she's a human!"

"What?"

"But she isn't breathing! Kin! Kin, wake up!"

"Sokka, calm down!" Katara said. I looked to her, panicking. C'mon, I just got Kin back, I couldn't lose her _again_.

"Could you, could you bend the water out?"

"I don't think that'd be safe or smart." Katara said.

"What about CPR?" Aang suggested. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"CPR? Why would I give her CPR?"

"Well it should work, you _did_ just say she was human." Aang said. Katara nodded in agreement and I sighed. **_(Yeah, if you want to learn CPR, pay__ attention)_**

"I hope this'll work." I said. I shifted her onto her back. I lifted up her chin gently with one hand while pushing down on her forehead with the other to tilt her head back. I knelt at her side, near her chest. I placed the heel of my hand on her breastbone near the center of her chest. I placed my other hand on top of the one that is in position. I interlocked my fingers and pressed downward, keeping my arms straight. I then relaxed the pressure. I repeated that 30 times before checking her breathing. Nope.

"Is it working?" Aang asked.

"Shit, she needs mouth to mouth."

"Well go at it then!" Katara said. I pinched Kin's nose shut using my thumb and forefinger. I kept the heel my hand on the her forehead, the other under her chin, lifting up. I inhaled before giving her a rescue breath to her. I gave a second before I repeated the chest compressions. I checked her breathing. She was still unresponsive. I repeated the whole process of chest compressions and rescue breaths. I tried not to focus on the fact that I was technically kissing her. Kin suddenly snapped awake and I pulled back as she rolled over, propping herself up onto her hands and knees, coughing up water. I rubbed her back as she attempted to get the water out of her lungs.

"Kin...?" I said. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"H-Hey, Sokka." She said, voice raw.

"Um, I have something to tell you..."

"I'm human now, I know. Tui and Yue decided to give me a life. So I could understand you guys." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can _really _protect you now. I can't lift a magical ten-ton sky bison like a turtle-duck feather, but I can still shift my arms and legs and my eyes are still enhanced. And my ribs are titanium..." She said. "I think they said I'm a... cyborg."

"A cyborg? What's a cyborg?" Aang asked.

"A cyborg, short for 'cybernetic organism', is a being with both organic and cybernetic parts." I quoted. "So I'm half human, half robot. And I can choose when I want to be full human and full automaton. My 'default setting' is being cyborg."

"So... Yue wanted you to be human?" I said. Kin's expression softened before she launched herself forward, gripping onto me. I hugged her back in surprise.

"I'm really sorry!" She said.

"Why?" I asked. She pulled back to look my in the eye.

"I wasn't there for you." She said. "But now I can be."

"Is the love fest over yet!" Katara exclaimed. Kin smiled, blushing slightly.

"Do you want a hug too?" She asked. She got up and ran after Katara and Aang, threatening to hug them as she dripped oasis water everywhere. I smiled.

"Welcome back..." I said.

* * *

**_And now Kin is a cybernetic girl, instead of a robot._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA_**

**_What'd you think?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
